how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Zip, Zip, Zip
Recap A lot of Ted and Victoria's firsts (first kiss, first night together, first weekend together) all happen in the span of a weekend. After being asked by Marshall and Lily how many times they had sex over the course of the weekend, Ted reveals that they are waiting and not starting the relationship too quickly. He then adds that it was mostly Victoria's idea, and the only reason he's going along with it is that he thinks Victoria might be the one. Ted begins to get anxious after a few weeks and can't stand it. However, Victoria decides to speed things up when she realizes that she will be out of town during their one-month anniversary. They go back to Ted's (supposedly) deserted apartment, and spend a lot of time just being together before they actually go to the bedroom to have sex together for the first time. At the same time, Marshall and Lily are actually in the apartment. They had planned on going to a small bed and breakfast for their 9-year anniversary, but decided to bail on that plan and stay home and have a much more mellow anniversary. When Ted and Victoria unexpectedly show up they are trapped in the bathroom. They first make fun of Ted and Victoria for being a mushy new couple, but Lily begins to wonder what happened to her and Marshall. She and Marshall try just staring into each other's eyes, but Lily ruins it when she asks about dry-cleaning. They then try just holding hands, but Marshall ruins it by sneaking an arm around Lily and caressing her breast. They begin to wonder if they're out of firsts, and Lily begins to realize that she has to pee. She hasn't peed in front of Marshall before, and always wanted to keep some of the secret protected, but eventually does pee in front of Marshall. Although not happy at first, she realizes that this was a first for her and Marshall, and then realizes that their relationship is not stale. Robin is left out on her own, and after a friend hooks up with someone, she decides to become Barney's bro for his "bro-ings on around town" that night. Robin suits up, and Barney is impressed. After hanging out at the cigar bar, they go play laser tag and have a good time there. They go back to the bar, where Robin tries to hook Barney up with a woman and Barney tries to hook Robin up with a lesbian. They both return to Robin's apartment, and Barney (after stripping down) tells Robin that he thinks that they would be great together, but Robin admits that she has feelings for Ted, and Barney promises not to tell, on the condition that she not mention Barney's going "bare pickle" in front of her. Continuity *Barney quotes the Bro Code for the first time. *Robin's friend appears for the second time, again recently dumped, and was previously seen . She also says the same line she did there, "What's taking so long?" *Lily may have already peed in front of Marshall in , as he goes to the bathroom with her to help her pee because of her "elaborate" Halloween costume, though he may have just helped her with her costume and gone out of the toilet before she peed. *Barney learns about Robin's feelings for Ted. Robin first admitted how she felt to Lily in . *You can actually see Barney stacking up his ships whilst playing Battleship. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *When Barney disappears in , Ted mentions looking for him at the cigar club. *When accidentally hitting on Robin for the 3rd time, Barney says "$100 says when you turn around I say "Wow"." He is seen using this pick-up line again in Game Night. *Barney shows Marshall the actual text of the Bro Code in . *Barney gets undressed in Robin's apartment when she leaves the room, after assuming she wanted to hook up with him, doing something similar to "The Naked Man" move, first described in . *Barney and Robin eventually hook up for a one-night stand twice, once in Sandcastles in the Sand and again in Disaster Averted. *Robin mentions smoking cigars to try and get her father's attention. She elaborates on her issues with her father in . *Barney and Robin smoke a Montecristo #2 cigar, also known as el Piramide (or the Torpedo), and in , they smoke the same one, and Barney mentions how it was the first cigar they ever smoked together. Memorable Quotes Gallery Zip, Zip, Zip.png|Robin and Barney playing Laser Tag. Marshall and Lily trapped in bathroom.png|Marshall and Lily hiding in the bathroom, because Ted doesn't move to the bedroom with Victoria. Barney birthday-suiting up.png|Barney gets dressed to "play Battleship" with Robin. 85882_320.jpg 877A4C5EE526DED73843639BD9BA4B.jpg 310702.jpg Zip-Zip-Zip-barney-and-robin-4263133-624-352.jpg Zip-Zip-Zip-barney-and-robin-4263099-624-352.jpg NPH-HIMYM-1x14-01.jpg 3uvM5.jpg Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Lily talks about how Marshall has never seen her pee, but in the , Marshall follows Lily to the bathroom when she needs to pee, telling Ted her costume is complicated. However, while not explicitly shown it's possible that he simply helped her out of the costume and then left the bathroom, making her statement true. *In , Lily and Marshall reveal that they share a toothbrush but in this episode, they are seen using separate toothbrushes and there are two more standing by the sink. They say in that episode that this practice has existed for the past 8 years when that clearly isn't the case. **A common theory about the show, however, is that everything visualized is from Ted's Kid's point of view. Therefore if they didn't know that Marshall, Ted, & Lily shared a toothbrush then they may not have visualized that. This theory can be corroborated in later episodes (e.g. any time they mention sandwiches). *When Barney undresses in Robin's Apartment, he takes his belt off his pants, but when he is placing the pants on the chair, the belt is already around his pants. *In the episode Okay Awesome, Lily and Marshall both jump out of the bathroom window, yet here they don't even suggest the idea. **Ted explicitly says in Okay Awesome that he is only describing what Lily and Marshall claim happened; they could easily be lying, and it is hinted that they might be. Allusions and Outside References *At the cigar bar, Robin asks for Johnnie Walker Blue Label, which is one of the few times a character in the show has asked for a particular name-brand drink. She also asks for a Montecristo #2 cigar. *At the cigar bar, Barney is smoking a Cohiba cigar. *During the Quantum Leap marathon, Lily drank a Big Gulp (7eleven's notoriously large drink size) of Mountain Dew, and uses this as the reason why she has to pee. Marshall responds, "Oh, boy!," referencing Dr. Sam Beckett's catch phrase in Quantum Leap. Music Other Notes *Alyson Hannigan also wears the white shirt with the blue toile design in . Guests *Ashley Williams - Victoria * - Ava (girl Robin helps Barney pick up) *Sarah Loew - Dumped Friend Reception * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 7 stars out of 10. "Are we gonna play Battleship, or what?" References External Links * * * uk:Zip, Zip, Zip Category: Episodes Category:Season 1